


Do It Yourself

by Beathen



Series: Furniture [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is reading but Harry wants sex. Severus compromises to the young man's needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on January 5th, 2005. I own nothing - it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
> Many thanks to unbroken_halo for helping me firm up my ideas and providing support.

While Severus and Harry had enough money between the two of them to both live comfortably without working, Severus still worked on potions via owl-order. It gave him something to do with his time and he loved working with ingredients. Mixing together various substances in the right quantities was an art that provided fulfillment.

It was also an art that created a lot of tension, though. One had to be careful not to mix too much of certain ingredients with others or the result would be a massive explosion that could level the basement lab, or even the house itself, not to mention the serious harm it could have on oneself.

To relieve some of the tension, he liked to read. After finishing his work, usually later in the evening, Severus would retire to his wingback chair in front of the living room fire with a potions journal, or other book, and a glass of brandy. By the time he went to bed, Harry was usually asleep.

One night, however, after settling down in his chair, Harry stormed out of the bedroom with a scowl on his face and sat down on the dark green couch across from Severus.

"Why aren't you coming to bed?"

Severus glanced up from his journal briefly. "I'm reading."

Harry wasn't going to be placated by this obvious, yet simple answer. "Stop reading and tell me why you haven't been coming to bed at a reasonable hour lately!"

"Harry," Severus said after taking a sip from his drink, "I always come to bed at the same time every night. Why are you now making an issue of it?"

Harry huffed, and sank back into the cushions and answered petulantly, "We haven't had sex in two days - not since Sunday - and I'm horny."

Severus snorted without looking up and calmly replied. "You're always horny. How is that supposed to affect me? You can take care of yourself in the bathroom if you need to."

"I know," Harry spat back. "It's just...better with you," he said, his eyes looking intently at his feet.

"Well, then, by all means, help yourself." Severus uncrossed his legs and put both feet flat on the floor with his knees spread apart.

Harry looked over to Snape, his eyes gleaming. "You mean..."

"Yes. Do it yourself."

Harry jumped up from the couch and quickly moved over to Severus. He quickly unzipped Snape's trousers and pulled out his half-hard cock. Obviously, Severus, who continued to read his tome on a new breakthrough on uses of asphodel, was not averse to letting Harry take the lead this evening.

Harry bent down in front of Snape and knelt over to bury his nose in the hair at the juncture of Snape's legs to inhale the rich, musky scent. Forget vanilla, oysters and all those other aphrodisiacs - this was the most powerful aphrodisiac to Harry and it was heading straight for his own erection.

Severus was trying to concentrate on his reading but it was becoming difficult with his lover's head buried in his lap, annoyed that Harry was only sniffing him. He wasn't about to say anything, though, as he wanted Harry to take the lead and wasn't going to give the young man the satisfaction of caving in any sooner than necessary.

Finally, after Harry had thoroughly rubbed his face and nose around Snape's cock and balls, he stuck out his tongue to taste the offering that was presented in front of him. With the first swipe across the head of his cock, Snape became fully hard, and let out an almost nonexistent gasp. Harry tentatively wrapped his lips around the mushroom head, fully invading his sense of smell and taste. With one hand, he steadied the twitching organ as he guided his head up and down and with the other hand fondling the sacs located just below.

Suddenly, Severus hissed as the warm mouth and hands were removed. Harry had stood up and was quickly shucking his clothes off as fast as humanly possible. Before he threw his jeans to the side, he removed a small vial filled with a slippery substance that would makes things more comfortable for both of them.

Snape tried not to look up at the fully erect, and handsome, body that was quickly being presented for his perusal. He kept his eyes firmly to his book. 

_While asphodel is a non-lethal substance when combined with the berries of the_ psychotria nervosa _plant, it becomes deadly when mixed with the roots of the aforementioned plant._

Harry uncorked the vial and tipped a bit of the viscous substance into his palm and leaned over to coat Snape's cock, who raised the book from his lap. Books and oily fluids do not mix well and are hard to get off the pages without smearing the printed words. Severus bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound.

_The addition of highly salinated water will counter the deadly affects of the lethal combination, but will decrease the usefulness of the properties both ingredients contained to begin with._

Recapping the vial and tossing it towards his jeans once Snape's cock was fully coated, Harry placed one leg, then the other on each side of Snape's lap. He tried to pull the book out of his lover's hand, but only succeeded in having Snape hold it out to side, his eyes never leaving the pages.

_In order to decrease the salinity of the mix, while keeping the ingredients balanced..._

Harry leaned over to brush feather light kisses over Snape's jaw and neck while poised over his lap. He grabbed the man's cock firmly to guide it as he slowly sank down in his lover's lap, fully seating himself until the Potions Master's balls touched his buttocks and Harry let out a sigh of relief at being filled.

_...it is necessary to add one phoenix tear. CAUTION: More than one phoenix tear will..._

With each hand grasping the sides of the chair, Harry lifted and lowered his body over the cock lodged snuggly up his arse. 

_...cause an explosion due to the extreme healing properties..._

He tried to lean into Snape's chest - to feel the man's heat surrounding him, inside and out - but there was an arm in the way. Harry whimpered in protest at being denied this contact. He unbuttoned a few of the buttons below the arm, which was currently supporting the book, and slipped his hands inside.

_...that make phoenix tears so potent._

Severus' breath hitched at the feel of two hands sliding up his chest to work at his nipples. Harry was still undulating on his lap, but had picked up the tempo a little.

_Do not under any circumstance..._

The words were starting to blur on the page as the blood located in Severus' brain were quickly rushing southward.

_...add additional phoenix tears..._

Harry pinched one of Snape's nipples, while continuing to bestow kisses to his neck.

_...to a damaged mix._

There was no more concentrating to be done this evening. He tossed the book carefully to the floor and brought his arms around Harry, pulling him close. Excited that he was finally getting all the attention, Harry ripped the shirt apart, buttons flying off to clatter to the ground, and pressed his chest to Snape's.

Their mouths locked together in needy kisses - each seemed to be trying to eat the other from the inside out. Snape grabbed Harry's hips and began to help lift and lower his insatiable lover over his cock. Harry's erection was trapped between the two slick bodies. With the added stimulation, he came with a cry, breaking away from Snape's mouth to bury his head in the juncture of the older man's neck.

With the added weight of Harry's lax body against his erection, Snape was close to coming. He forcefully raised and lowered Harry a few times while snapping his hips back and forth in rhythm and soon followed his lover over the edge. He pulled the young man toward him in a tight embrace, listening to and feeling Harry's pulse beat against his body frantically even as his own blood was rushing through his ears.

A few moments later, Harry raised his head to bestow a gentle kiss to Snape's mouth. 

Severus looked into Harry's shining eyes. "I hope that was acceptable, love."

Harry kissed him again. "Perfect. Thank you."

The book remained on the floor for the rest of the night.

~~The End~~


End file.
